


Pride and Punishment

by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive had gone over to Alois Trancy's mansion to settle things once and for all with a bet. Not even his butler can stop him because it was a one on one bet. Ciel was so confident but what happens when Alois wins the bet? Ciel had to keep his promise to grant Alois one wish. What happens after that?
Kudos: 3





	Pride and Punishment

**Pride and Punishment**

In a dark mansion, Ciel Phantomhive proposed. "If you win me in a game I choose, you can get one wish from me as long as it is within my means and see that it does not harm anyone else. If I win, I want you to stay out of my life forever."

Alois Trancy grinned. "If you say so~ Ciel…" the blond boy purred. He was going to like this.

The stiff Lord of the Underworld proposed a game of chess. How typical. Ciel never changed and Alois smiled. Things were looking better for him. Claude told him how Ciel usually played chess and that devil sure is helpful at times.

>> Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<<

Ciel could not believe his eyes. Despite having one concealed by an eye patch, he was sure it was not an optical illusion. Alois sat there grinning madly. Ciel swore that if it became any wider, he would tear that annoying face in half. Ciel never lost in games. He made sure of that but the reality was different.

Looking at the fallen King, Ciel regretted telling Sebastian to watch over the mansion. Worse, he gave the order that the butler was not to look for him even if he disappeared for a week without trace. Ciel planned to make Alois lose and dispose him for good.

No one was in the mansion. Several weeks prior this rendezvous, Ciel sent a letter to the spider boy stating that only two of them should be present for a fair match. Alois agreed and Ciel was full of confidence back then.

However, Ciel Phatomhive lost the game chess and the queen’s watchdog had to swallow his pride to keep his promise. Whatever Alois wanted him to do, he didn’t have the right to object. He wouldn’t stoop that low to go back on his words.

Alois laughed gleefully when Ciel emerged from the dressing room. It was the accursed dress Ciel burnt after his humiliating incident with the Viscount of Druitt. Ciel swore it was turned to ashes but Alois somehow salvaged it or made an exact replica. The corset was tied in place and even though it was not as tight as Ciel remembered it to be, it was still extremely uncomfortable.

Alois cackled inwardly at how vulnerable the usually uptight Earl was. God made a mistake with Ciel’s gender. He obviously looked better as a female.

The wig hid Ciel's eyes and even though the fancy hat was missing, Alois was satisfied. Ciel looked ravishing. A glint of mischief sparkled in the blond boy's eyes and before Ciel could react, Alois rendered Ciel helpless.

With his hands bound tightly from a suspending rope on the ceiling, Ciel cursed. He was careless to think that Alois would be satisfied from just making him wear that humiliating dress. He should have known better but it was only human nature to hope for something even if it was futile.

Alois looked pleased with his handiwork. The knots were perfectly done so that it would not slip even if Ciel struggled.The knot prevented Ciel from breaking loose but but it wasn’t too tight that it would hurt him. Ciel was struggling now but Alois would make it so that he would not even be capable of resisting once preparations were complete.

Alois circled Ciel with a predatory look in his eyes. The Earl panicked but refused to let his calm mask crack. If Alois thought he could break him down, he was wrong. Having experienced torture as a child, Ciel was confident that nothing else could break him. The brand on his skin was proof of it. Nothing Alois could do will ever be worse than that. Ciel braced himself for pain.

Alois did his research about Ciel's past. The boy only experienced physical torture when he was younger. However, he was still inexperienced and untainted when it came to the kind of torture Alois endured thanks to the perverted previous lord. Ciel knew nothing and Alois was going to have fun ruining that innocence.

Alois looked at Ciel and raised his hand as if he was going to slap Ciel. Ciel braced himself and closed his eyes only to be terribly shocked when no pain came. Instead, a warm pair of lips met his soft ones. Surprise and disbelief reflected in the young Earl's eyes. What was Alois doing?

Alois smirked when he saw that unguarded look. "Aw, did you think I was going to hit you? You poor thing," Alois teased.

Ciel saw red when he realized that Alois was toying with him. He wanted to yell and retort but the moment his lips parted, Alois had shoved a tongue into his cavern. Too shocked to respond, Ciel let out a moan.

Ciel felt his gut wrench when Alois moved his tongue inside his mouth. It was all too foreign a feeling for the young Earl to understand. It did not feel right but it did not feel completely wrong. Ciel's mind was thrown into chaos when Alois caressed his cheek, deepening the kiss by tilting his head backwards. That gentleness made him confused. What did Alois want?

In the heated exchange, Ciel failed to notice another hand slipping his eye patch off. It was robbing all the oxygen that Ciel's small lungs had but Alois showed no signs of stopping. Being tied, Ciel was unable to push the him away.

Alois only noticed that Ciel needed air when he felt the boy slumping with only the ropes supporting his weight. He quickly broke away and allowed the young Earl to catch his breath.

Ciel gasped for air while trying to regain control of his body. His vision was blurry and his head was spinning. If not for the ropes holding him up, he would have crumbled onto the floor. The kiss was far too demanding for someone who just lost their first kiss. Not even Elizabeth was close to getting a kiss from the stone-hearted Ciel. Alois had the nerve to steal something that did not belong to him!

Before Ciel could think and get angry, Alois moved to the next plan.

Ciel was rudely shocked when he saw Alois crawled under the dress. It was puffy enough and covered all of Alois's lean form even if the act was indecent on a whole new level.

Ciel jolted when he felt hands roaming over his inner thighs. It was scarier not being able to see what was going opn underneath the puffy layers of silk.

Alois felt Ciel jerk and chuckled to himself. He was going to tease Ciel before moving to the main course. He pulled out some 'toys' he specially prepared while Ciel was changing. Leaving the toys for now, Alois explored Ciel's legs.

Sure, the boy was short for his age but that did not mean he did not have nice legs. Ciel's legs clearly were those that belonged to someone who need not walk a lot. They were soft and slender. Alois envied it. The smooth skin and how these legs belonged to someone who led such a pampered life. Alois was never a noble. He only became one after making a contract with a devil. Ciel was through and through a noble born and raised. That kidnapping incident was nothing compared to what Alois gone through.

"I want to destroy it, everything that you have. I want to taint you so that you will become as ugly as I am. No matter what you do, even all those ugly deeds the queen makes you carry out, you never lose your shine. Everyone adores you. I'm going to change that."

Ciel tried to kick Alois with his legs but was threatened by a light bite on his most sensitive area between his legs. It was Alois's warning. Ciel did not dare doubt that the blond boy would bite it off without hesitation.

Alois mused at how the defiant boy suddenly became so docile in his hands. He also noticed how Ciel wore the heels perfectly. The female under garments were also worn correctly. Alois wanted to laugh at the frilly drawers. It just complimented his milky thighs so well.

Caressing the soft and supple legs, Alois decided to venture further.

Ciel gasped and lost his cool when he felt Alois cup his jewels. Alois played and massaged his sensitive balls and Ciel blushed intensely. He was hot and bothered. The fact that Alois did not do anything more irritated the boy but he quickly cut that train of thought.

Why should he be irritated that Alois was not touching him more? He should be disgusted that Alois was touching something so dirty down there! He must have lost his goddamn mind!

He felt something damp and warm on his front lower half. It dragged along his length slowly. Ciel's mind tried to process what was happening. Alois celebrated silently when Ciel went silent. Surely he did not know what a blowjob was.

Ripping the cotton drawers off, Alois licked the entire length slowly like how a cat would clean itself. Ciel moaned loudly which added to his embarrassment. He felt Alois strip his underwear off. Surely his privates was exposed now and that made the earl nearly explode from the humiliation. Although he was still fully clothed in appearance on the outside, he view that Alois was enjoying beneath his puffy dress wasn’t the case.

Alois sucked on Ciel as if it were the tastiest candy, making a lot of noises on purpose so that Ciel could hear him. He enjoyed the suppressed moans that kept spilling. The words Ciel said were always cold and his commands were cruel but now, the only thing Alois could hear were sweet moans. He relished the moment and promised to make that foul mouth produce more of these beautiful sounds.

Ciel felt himself weaken and his legs trembled. The impending orgasm from whatever Alois was doing became too much for him. 

"Ah~ Al-Alois! Stop…"

Alois refused to take orders and sucked on Ciel harder with the best technique he knew.

Ciel soon came undone with screams tearing free.

"Alois! Argh!"

Alois milked him dry and Ciel allowed his malfunctioning legs to collapse beneath him. The ropes became the only thing keeping him up while he tried to catch his breath. Alois praised himself for having foresight and swallowed. He knew this would happen and so he was prepared. The ropes were a great help because Alois was not done with Ciel yet.

Now that Ciel came, Alois knew that he was twice as sensitive as before if not more. A slight touch can send the boy trembling and Alois loved the feeling of being in control.

It was finally time to prepare the main course of the long evening ahead.

Ciel cried out in alarm when he felt something slip into his ass crack. Alois inserted his finger into Ciel’s tight hole and Ciel's heart sped up so much he swore it would probably malfunction at some point. 

"What are you doing? Take it out!" he struggled in panic.

Alois wanted to bite Ciel's precious jewels again but reconsidered.

"Alright, if you say so."

Ciel mentally heaved a sigh of relief but that was short lived.

"Ah! N-no! Wh-what is that? Take it out! I- ah!"

Alois smirked. He stuck his tongue deeper into Ciel's hole. Ciel's legs gave out and Alois used this to his advantage, adjusting their positions so Ciel's body leaned forward with the rope's support while his ass stuck outwards.

The new position more embarrassing and Ciel could no longer keep the red off his cheeks. With Alois probing his tongue so deeply into that place, there was nothing he could do except moan and cry out loudly.

Suddenly, Alois removed his tongue. Ciel prayed that it would be over but God refused to answer his prayers. He should have bknown better than to still believe in God after he sold his soul to the devil.

Alois stuck his fingers up the wet hole and started thrusting lightly. Ciel tensed up and Alois tsked.

"If you keep doing this, the one that's going to get hurt is you and not me. I'm trying to make things easier for you here, you know?"

Ciel bit his lips. He still clung on desperately to his pride and the Phantomhive name but he knew it was futile. Alois was going to have his way in the end. He was at the blond boy's mercy.

However, against his better judgment Ciel refused to listen. Seeing that there was no way words were going to make it through that stubborn noble's head, Alois deliberately stuck in the second finger.

Ciel felt another finger being inserted and he cried out in pain this time.

"I told you to relax, didn't I? Sometimes you should start listening to others. I know this better than you and you don't really want this hole of yours to tear when I add something bigger, right?"

Ciel felt scared. It was so long since he last felt afraid. Knowing that he was at the mercy of someone else with no way out made Ciel regret everything. Alois smiled when Ciel finally loosened up a little.

"Good dog."

Ciel wanted to retort but knew better than to provoke Alois. He bit back his sardonic remark and his pride took another blow.

Alois was pleased that Ciel finally learned his place. There was no remark or comeback and it boosted Alois's ego.

Alois prepared Ciel thoroughly, stretching him out while trying to find that wonderful spot that would make Ciel go crazy.

Ciel was getting used to the feeling of having something inside him so Alois added one more finger and thrust shallowly. Ciel scrunched his eyes in pain with three fingers moving in and out. Then a slight change in angle sent Ciel crying out in surprise. It was different from before. Alois grinned widely. He found it.

Abusing the magical spot, Alois relished how Ciel would writhe and moan each time it was abused. The half suppressed cries were arousing without doubt. However, Alois was far from satisfied. He wanted to see Ciel cry. He wanted Ciel to cry because of him.

Deciding that it was time for the show, Alois stuck the toy into Ciel's ass and strapped the switch to Ciel's thigh.

Crawling out from underneath the dress, Alois smiled innocently at Ciel who was panting heavily with lidded eyes.

Alois undid the ropes and caught Ciel before he hit the ground.

"I believe you are all ready for a dance now, my lady," Alois teased. 

Ciel glared daggers at the blond and struggle but Alois easily overpowered him. Then with a click, Ciel slumped forward and moaned aloud. Alois looked smugly at the small controller in his pocket. Ciel would never know.

"Wh-ah~ what did you do? Trancy!" Ciel demanded with the most intimidating glare he could master while blushing and moaning. His body wasn’t listening to him.

Alois did not know to laugh or cry at the pitiful attempt Ciel was putting up. 

"Well well, since you are so adorable today, I'll let you in on a secret."

Alois leaned in and licked Ciel's ear. "Claude can travel through time and this is a little something I made him get for me. Your company may be leading in products that are luxurious and advanced but I have sources way better. This, dear Ciel, is known as a vibrator. It's a sex toy used in the future for naughty sluts like you."

Ciel's face went pale. "Sex… toy?"

Alois could not hold back the inner glee at Ciel’s broken expression. Little by little, that obnoxious mask was falling apart. Now, all he needed to do was make the brat cry. It was easier said than done.

"Yes, sex toy. You are my slave for today. I decided to make you my sex slave. A sex toy for a slutty sex slave. Quite fitting, don't you think?"

Ciel shivered. The temperature suddenly dropped below freezing and Ciel's heart clenched painfully. This cannot be true… Alois did all those things to him because he was a toy. 

_ "Didn't I already know that? What was I expecting? Why does my heart hurt so much?" _

Alois watched Ciel's expression for a while. He frowned. He could not read the boy's expression but he hated it. 

_ "What am I doing?" _

Sweeping the boy into his arms, they got into a dance position. 

"You need not think or feel. For today, just listen to me and obey my commands. I promise I will treat you well."

They started dancing to silent music only the both of them heard. The toy in Ciel hummed pleasantly against his sacred spot and Ciel's mind was in a clouded mess. 

"Ah… A-Alois!"

Alois felt himself throb. He was shocked. 

_ "Why am I reacting? I hate him!" _

Turning his shock into anger, Alois mercilessly increased the speed. Ciel, not expecting something like this to happen, completely lost control of his legs. When he fell, the angle caused the vibrator to be pressed harder against his special spot. 

"Hyaa~" Ciel screamed as he came unexpectedly.

Alois had a hard time keeping his own need under control. Watching Ciel come undone was a major turn on that Alois never dreamed of before. Clenching his teeth, Alois pulled Ciel up harshly.

"Who said you could cum? As punishment you shall now dance with that toy up in your ass. There are twelve basic dance steps in waltz so you will cum twelve times while we dance. If you can't stand, it's fine. I'll hold you. I'll make you cum so hard you won't ever disobey me again. I'll make sure you never forget…"

Alois swept Ciel away on the dance floor in wide strides, forcing him to move along. Ciel tried to keep up with Alois's pace and the toy in him rubbed against his good spot more frequently. Ciel did not take long to scream out in euphoric joy a second time during their dance while clinging onto Alois tightly.

Alois smirked crazily. "That's it, good boy, another ten more times. Don't think I will go easy on you just because you've been good. Bad boys have to be punished."

Ciel made a whining sound and moaned wantonly when Alois brushed his hand across Ciel's bottom. The dress may be cumbersome but that did not imply that it was obstructing or a hindrance. In fact, Alois thought it was perfect for someone as sensitive as Ciel. A light brush can be felt through the fabric and Ciel shuddered. Alois loved how Ciel was affected by him.

At the third turn, Alois grabbed those round mounds harshly and jerked them once. Ciel cried out and moaned into the kiss Alois forced on him while he came.

>> Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<<

"I didn't think you had it in you to come twelve times. You really are a whore, aren't you?" Alois mocked. 

Ciel was panting hard on the floor. The dress was removed together with the corset. Both articles of clothing lay forgotten on the floor.

Alois examined the dance floor that was covered in patches of white sporadically. Ciel was truly something. Alois smiled. The fun was far from over. In fact, it was only beginning. Now that Ciel was all warmed up, he could not afford having the boy fall asleep on him.

Alois pumped Ciel's member quickly until Ciel was close to his limit. A mischievous grin spread across Alois's face. He quickly inserted a thin tube attached to a syringe into Ciel's tip.

Ciel screamed in pain and tried to clamp up but Alois was faster. He used his weight to pin Ciel on the floor.

Ciel gasped and cried out in agony as the gel-like liquid in the syringe was pumped into his urethra. It was painful having liquid inserted and a tube inserted into something so small. Tears percolated at the ends of Ciel's eyelashes. Alois gulped at the sight of a vulnerable earl.

Once all the fluid was injected into Ciel’s urethra, Alois kissed him tenderly. Ciel’s breath was robbed away by gentle kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Ciel looked into those blue orbs dazedly. Alois made the mistake of doing the same. He felt as if his soul was sucked into those mismatched sapphire eyes. They were beautifully sorrowful yet tragically exquisite. Alois finally understood why everyone adored him. No matter how dark the road he walks, Ciel will always shine brihgtly. The darker the path, the brighter he shines. Alois suddenly felt incredibly filthy.

Gritting his teeth, Alois shoved those confusing emotions aside.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I hope you did not think this is over. What I inserted in you is a special kind of liquid gel fused with strong aphrodisiac. The effects will take place only when the gel melts. It's inside your body now and according to Claude, it will melt completely in two hours. After which, the effects last for another four hours. I want to see how far you can go. The only way to get rid of this effect is to relieve yourself. However, since this is my game, you won't get to do that so easily."

Ciel's hands were encased in metal handcuffs behind his back. Alois grabbed Ciel's chin in one hand and looked into those sapphire eyes. Ciel gave Alois a genuinely confused look.The tube was taken out of his urethra and Ciel felt a momentary relief. The toy in his rear stopped moving and Ciel almost forgot its presence.

Alois gave Ciel a small smile before turning the control for the vibrator up to maximum. Ciel screamed his lungs out as the plastic toy hit his sweet spot dead on. Ciel barely caught his breath with all the stimulation he was feeling. However, he found it strange because he long passed his limit of high but he was unable to reach release.

Sensing Ciel's discomfort, Alois smirked evilly. 

"Oh? Having problems, Phantomhive? I must have forgotten to mention that before the two hours are up, the unmelted gel does not allow you to come. My bad~"

Ciel could not believe his ears. Tears of frustration streamed down his cheeks while he continued to pant, thrash and moan in pain and pleasure. The blinding white pleasure behind his eyes was overpowering. Ciel needed release fast but Alois was not giving it to him.

Feeling betrayed, he watched Alois stand up with a cold gaze. Ciel writhed on the floor like a worm and tried to articulate his thoughts, failing every time he attempted.

His eyes, however, spoke volumes to Alois's heart. Alois felt a sting but he ignored it. 

_ "No, I won't fall in love or care for anyone else. I don't want to have to bear the pain of losing someone again…" _

Thoughts of Luka stabbed his heart and Alois clenched a fist over his chest where the organ should be. Ciel reminded him too much of Luka. It hurt so badly. The only difference between Ciel and Luka was that he wanted to protect one and destroy the other. He wished to destroy the angelic Ciel so that he could always have him by his filthy and unworthy side. 

_ "It doesn't matter if I'm hated by you. At least you would still continue looking at me. You'll hunt for me your entire life then. Won't you, Ciel?" _

Ciel was past his breaking limits and threw away his pride. 

"Alois.. please ah~ help? Hn… Ah! It hurts! Nyaa!"

Alois tried his best not to be affected by the lusty noises but it was hard. Tying Ciel again, he used a gag to muffle the sinful music. The vibrator still sat nicely in Ciel's hole and Alois took his sweet time showering Ciel's body in kisses.

His hand briefly brushed across the brand mark on Ciel's back. He frowned. Who would do such a thing?

Then again from Claude's story Ciel went through many horrifying things when he was kidnapped. It must have been tough on him. Without thinking, Alois acted on instinct and kissed the burned flesh.

Gasping in surprise at his actions, Alois reeled. He glared at Ciel who was tear-stricken and pleading with those big innocent eyes. Alois looked away, too ashamed to face the boy who had done him no wrong.

>> Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<<

Ciel did not know how he managed to survive two hours before sweet release came. Alois left him in the room tied up, gagged with a vibrator up his hole and his urethra plugged.

Violent orgasms after violent orgasms from having a vibrator in his butt made him upset and annoyed. He felt frustrated because it 

was not enough.  _ "I want something! My body does but I don't know what it is…" _

>> Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<<

Alois watched the time. Four hours passed since he left Ciel alone. The effects should have waned by now. Alois jerked off to make sure he would not do anything unplanned when he sees Ciel again.

The door opened and Ciel came once more. Sapphire orbs widened when he saw Alois. 

"Alois!" Ciel tried to call out but everything was muffled with the gag in his mouth. It was covered in drool that dribbled onto the cum covered floor tiles.

Alois undid the handcuffs and gag carefully. He left the ropes on even though it was loose. He did not want Ciel running away.

"A-Alois…" the soft and uncharacteristic voice charmed the blond instantly. 

Pleading blue eyes met cold blue ones. It was the look of someone with a strong desire for something. Alois knew whatCiel wanted and was in dilemma. He debated if he should go all the way with the young Earl in captive.

Animalistic instincts took over. Alois instantly changed and dropped the indifferent mask. He bent down to Ciel’s eye-level.

"If you want my thing inside you, you need to get it up and put it in yourself."

Ciel's eyes widened. What did he mean by his thing? That question was soon answered when Alois unbuckled and allowed his pants to hit the floor.

Gulping, Ciel nervously approached the erect length. He was unsure what he should be doing but following Alois's earlier example, he sucked on it like how he sucked on his sweets.

Alois had to tighten his control enough so that he would not thrust into that slutty mouth. Even though Ciel was an amateur, he was a natural succubus. The noises he produced while licking and kissing his length before swallowing it was something only a natural could do. Alois never dared to imagine the proud Earl in this position. Ciel had his eyes closed in concentration to please Alois but he hadn’t realized it. Alois grimaced as teeth accidentally closed up on his length.

Ciel quickly released the length and apologized by kissing it gently. Alois found the act extremely innocent and arousing at the same time. He grabbed Ciel's chin roughly and ravaged his mouth.

"How do you always manage to get beneath my skin? Everything you do drives me insane! I can't be myself if you are here. Every time I hear your name and see you, I lose control of myself. Just what do you want?"

Ciel knelt on the ground, stunned at the confession. Without words, Alois threw Ciel over his shoulder and undid the ropes. He brought the boy to his room and tossed him onto his bed.

Ciel was extremely nervous. He ever expected to be in Alois’ room. Alois shut the door and Ciel found himself anticipating something.

"Ciel…" Alois caressed that name with his huskier voice. 

It sent shivers down the Earl's spine. Ciel was slightly disappointed when the vibrator was pulled out and tossed.

"Alois, what…"

Alois silenced him and their tongues danced and Ciel was silenced btoa fierce kiss that reflected Alois's passion for the smaller boy. Ciel found himself giving in completely. Somehow, Alois changed and Ciel felt safe with him.

Alois sensed the change in Ciel as well. At last, he decided to be true to himself. 

"Ciel, if you don't want this we can stop. I don't want to force you but I won't apologize for what I did earlier."

Ciel gazed into the endless blue eyes and cupped the blond's face tenderly. Bumping their foreheads gently together, Ciel whispered. "I trust you."

Alois felt something within him warm up. He felt alive after a long time. 

"Ciel…" he felt his breath hitch in his throat and they made love to each other.

The next morning, both boys laid on the big bed curled up close to each other. The morning sun peaked through the curtains and Alois woke up first. He brushed stray strands of hair away from obscuring the view of Ciel's beautiful sleeping face.

Ciel woke up soon after. He had always been a light sleeper. 

"A-Alois…" Ciel blushed. 

Alois smiled. He kissed Ciel on the forehead and greeted, "Good morning, Ciel."

Ciel got dressed after his shower. The moment he put his eye patch on, he resumed the indifferent face of the proud queen's watchdog. Nothing changed for Earl Phantomhive. They would go back to their usual selves. The deal was over.

Alois was ready to see Ciel out. The Earl was hurting but he did well to conceal it. Alois was somewhat disappointed but he expected this much.

"So I guess this is where we say goodbye. Until another time, Phantomhive."

Ciel spared Alois a brief glance. "The next time I come over, I am winning that bet, Trancy."

Without another word, Ciel left Alois in that big empty mansion. Alois smiled and watched as Sebastian fetched his young master.

Claude eyed the blond boy from afar. Something in his filthy master changed. He was no longer the cheap, black soul he contracted. There was a small speck of white in the sea of darkness. 

He smirked. This was interesting.

Hannah glanced at her young master and at the departed Earl. She knew that look. 

_ "Luka… look! Your brother is finally happy. It looks like your wish came true!" _

Alois smiled. Ciel would be back. 

_ "So that is your answer, Ciel? In that case, I'll wait for you even if it takes forever." _

The house might be empty but at least his heart was full. He would wait for as long as Ciel needed. As the queen's spider, he would assist the watchdog from afar. After all, he was a spider who would always love the dog that would never look at him. The spider might be ugly but being acknowledged by the dog loved by everyone is more than what the spider could ever ask for. Even if it was an unrequited love, having love and lost is still better than never loving at all.

**Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!**

**Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn**

**Follow me on my social media FB & Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji**


End file.
